The present invention relates in general to clock movements and in particular to a new and useful device for selectively and/or temporarily preventing the striking of a clock.
Striking clocks are known which have a gong or bell that can be struck by a hammer. Such striking clocks may include a sectorial detent disc that is provided on a gear which is driven by the clockwork and makes a complete revolution once in 24 hours. The circumference of the detent disc temporarily comes into the swing range of the striking mechanism, thereby preventing the gong or bell from being struck during a definite period of time corresponding to the circumferential extension of the detent disc.
In a commercial striking clock of this kind in which both the clockwork and the striking mechanism are weight-driven, the detent disc whose circumferential extension corresponds to a time period of about 10 hours, is mounted for rotation, but secured against axial displacement, on a pin. The disc is disposed into the swing range of a lever, which is firmly connected to the release lever and prevents the stroke release as long as this lever engages the circumferential edge of the disc. In addition, this lever is associated with a manually actuable latch with which the lever can be locked in its position for any period of time, independently of the respective angular stroke-preventing position of the detent disc.
In this prior striking clock, the effect of the detent disc cannot be suppressed at will. This means that the striking mechanism of such a clock is arrested for the period of time corresponding to the length of the circumferential edge of the detent disc.